(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved binding structure for a ski.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As civilization is progressing, people nowadays have different choices in the basic necessities of life including food, clothing, housing, transportation, and particularly in the areas of education and recreation, which have changed rapidly. The winter Olympic Games, which include sliding, help to popularize many winter sports. Therefore, to play these different sports, people have developed all kinds of sports equipment for athletic contestants and players. These include skis and sledges. Skiing equipment has a binding structure which binds snow boots to the skis in order to fix the human foot to the ski equipment. When a skier decides to put on skis, the skier stands an one foot and puts another foot onto the ski equipment. However, during this process, the player may lose his/her balance, and since the skier""s foot is fixed to the binding structure of the fixing board of the ski, which is made of hard material, therefore the skier may be injured if he or she sits or falls on the fixing board.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved binding structure for a ski which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
The present invention relates to an improved binding structure for a ski.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved binding structure of a ski which includes a fixing board, a ringed plate, a binding strap, and a fixing base, characterized in that: the binding structure is disposed at an appropriate position on the ski such that the binding structure tightly binds and fixes a foot to the ski. The binding structure further comprises the fixing board, the plate strap, and the fixing base. The fixing board is disposed at the rear part of the binding structure, and a polygonal latch hole is disposed at an appropriate position on the fixing board such that the latch hole can be embedded by a polygonal positioning latch pillar and prevents the positioning latch pillar from rotating. The positioning latch pillar passes through the corresponding latch hole on the ringed plate and latches the fixing board onto the ringed plate. A release bracket is fixed to the front end of a positioning latch pillar and a release spring is fixed onto the release bracket, and a release latch pillar is disposed at an appropriate position of a ringed plate. Thereby another end of the release spring is fixed onto the release latch pillar and the fixing board can automatically resume its position to cover the binding structure due to the release spring. Two binding straps are disposed between the lateral side of the ringed plate and at an appropriate position at the front section for fastening the ski boots. The fixing base is disposed at the bottom of the ringed plate such that the binding structure can fix onto an appropriate position on the fixing board of the ski, so when the ski boots are fastened the release spring on the binding structure flat covers the fixing board of the binding structure is pulled upward and the ski boot is placed in the accommodating space of the binding structure, and the binding strap is used to fasten the ski boot tightly. When the ski boots are not in use, the fixing board will automatically spring downward into a horizontal position due to the release spring on both lateral sides of the fixing board, such that the fixing board covers the binding structure and prevents the user from sustaining any injury. This arrangement has the additional advantage of automatically covering the fixing board of the binding structure of the ski, thus preventing any injuries caused by sitting on the hard fixing board of the binding structure.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheet of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.